Pelearé por tu amor (ReixNagisa) (MakotoxHaru)
by CaptainTetra
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "El cumpleaños de Rei-chan", Tras 2 años del secuestro de Nagisa, él y Rei tienen una feliz relacion de pareja, pero sus padres no aprueban su relacion con Rei y decide escapar de su casa e irse a vivir con él, una propuesta de Rei y el empeño de los padres de Nagisa por arruinar su relacion desencadenaran una serie de eventos, ¿Como acabara esta historia?...
1. Lo quieran o no

-Sé que no soy tan alto, sé que no soy delgado, pero, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame entrar en tu corazón, sé que no soy tan rico, pero intento progresar, así que, déjame entrar en tu corazón, que juntos vamos a estar, si no somos compatibles, igual no es imposible, contigo, al espacio me iré, y allí todo resolveré, sé que mi vida no está resuelta, al menos tengo una camioneta, así que, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame entrar en tu corazón~.

-¿Que estas cantando, Nagisa-kun?

-Una canción que oí en una serie, es muy popular, me gusta.

-Ya veo- Rei se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente a Nagisa que estaba viendo la televisión en su sofá- Tienes una hermosa voz.

-Rei-chaaan- Decía Nagisa apenado cubriendo su cara sonrojada con un cojín.

-Jajaja.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde el secuestro de Nagisa, el rubio pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de Rei, ya era costumbre que se quedara a dormir con el casi todas las noches y pasaran el resto del día juntos, lo cual habían notado los padres de Nagisa los cuales no aprobaban su relación con Rei por el hecho de ser un chico, así que huyo de su casa para irse a vivir con él, a Rei no le agradaba la idea de que Nagisa escapara de su casa, pero no podía negar que despertar junto a él todas las mañanas lo hacia la persona más feliz del mundo, el teléfono de Nagisa sonó repentinamente.

-¿Hola? ¡No! ¡No voy a volver a casa! ¡No hasta que acepten mi relación con Rei-chan! ¡Hasta entonces me quedare aquí con él! ¡Adiós!

Rei nunca había visto a Nagisa tan enojado sobre algo, ni siquiera lo había visto molesto ni una sola vez, era sereno por naturaleza, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le dijo:

-Nagisa-kun.

-¡No!- Rei quedo perplejo, Nagisa jamás le había gritado, estaba alterado, lo tomo en sus brazos y este comenzó a llorar de rabia y tristeza, no quería que Rei le dijera que debía volver a casa, ni tampoco volver y que sus padres le dijeran que no podía estar con Rei, se aferró a su pecho y le suplico:- Por favor Rei-chan…no me digas que vuelva a casa… quiero quedarme contigo…- Sollozaba.

-No iba a decir eso.

-¿Ah no?- Levanto la vista y miro a Rei.

-No, tan solo iba a preguntarte…-Trago saliva y comenzó a sonrojarse hasta quedar rojo como un tomate- y-yo… e-etto…

Nagisa miraba confundido a Rei, beso sus labios para calmarlo, lo cual funciono, Rei lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo al oído:

-Nagisa-kun… te amo… y yo… yo…

-Rei-chan- Interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios y volviéndolo a besar- yo también te amo, pero por favor… ¡Dímelo ya! ¡Me estoy muriendo de curiosidad! ¿Qué es, Rei-chan?- Dijo tomando sus manos y mirándolo ansiosamente.

-Nagisa-kun…

-¿Aja?...

-Yo… quería preguntarte…

-¿Si?...

-¿quieres… casarte conmigo?... –Dijo Rei cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte de Nagisa pero en vez de eso recibió un dulce beso y un fuerte abrazo por parte de él.

-¡Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- Lloraba de alegría- ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

Rei no cabía en sí de alegría y emoción al oír la respuesta de Nagisa, lo abrazo aún más fuerte y le dijo mientras lo besaba:

-¿Estas seguro?... Puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras…

-Si…-Respondía a sus besos con intensidad- No quiero esperar más… Rei-chan…

-¿Qué dirán tus padres?...-Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras continuaba besándolo

-No me importa… quiero estar con Rei-chan…

/En casa de Makoto/

-¡Ran! ¡Ren! ¡Dejen de desordenar la sala por favor!- Decía Makoto estresado sin poder controlar a sus hermanos- ¡Haru llegara pronto y-!

-¡¿Haru?!- Dijeron al unísono los pequeños quienes ordenaron la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a Makoto impresionado, alguien toca a la puerta.

-Haru-chan, bienvenido- Makoto sonríe e invita pasar a Haru.

-¡Haru!- Ran y Ren corrieron hacia Haru y le dieron un abrazo, estaban muy felices de verlo.

El teléfono de Makoto suena.

-Ah, Nagisa, hola, aja… eh? No te entiendo, hola Rei, ¿A qué se refería Nagisa? No pude escucharlo bien, aja, si,….….…. S-si… sigo aquí… se los diré… adiós…

-¿Makoto?- Decía Haru curioso por la expresión de Makoto, estaba en shock- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡NAGISA Y REI SE VAN A CASAR!

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- Dijeron los hermanos de Makoto sorprendidos por la noticia.

-¿Una boda? ¿Los padres de Nagisa no le habían prohibido estar con Rei?

-Parece que no les importa en absoluto, si se casan tendrán que aceptarlo les guste o no.

-Ya veo.

-Haru-chan- Makoto tomo las manos de Haru y lo miro sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

-Yo…


	2. ¿Te has aburrido de mí?

-No…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- Dijeron los hermanos de Makoto sorprendidos por la respuesta de Haru.

-¿No?... pero… ¿Por qué?... hice algo malo Haru-chan?...- Decía Makoto con el corazón herido por el rechazo de Haru, ¿acaso Haru no lo amaba tanto como él a él?

-Solo no quiero…-Makoto busco los ojos de Haru, pero este lo evitaba- Debo irme, adiós- Haru soltó las manos de Makoto y se fue de la casa sin más dejándolo confuso, herido y con el corazón destrozado.

-Makoto?...-Ran tomo la mano de Makoto para reconfortarlo, pero no sirvió de nada, Makoto acaricio su cabeza, le sonrió como siempre, vio como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de su hermano mientras dejaba la sala y se dirigía a su habitación.

-Estoy bien… vayan a la cama… buenas noches…

Makoto se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y reflexiono sobre su relación con Haru, había llegado a una conclusión, Haru se había aburrido, tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje.

"Haru-chan, quiero que hablemos, ¿Por qué rechazaste mi propuesta?, de verdad te amo y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…te espero mañana en la playa, te amo, adiós."

Makoto espero impaciente la respuesta de Haru, quien solo dijo:  
"de acuerdo, yo también te amo, adiós"

El castaño soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, Haru aun lo amaba, pero aun así era evidente que estaba aburrido, antes llegaba a sorprenderlo tomando la iniciativa en el sexo o dándole algún detalle para mostrarle su aprecio, pero todo eso había acabado, ahora Haru buscaba excusas para evitar tener relaciones con Makoto, decía cosas como "ahora no" o "estoy cansado, quizás mañana", necesitaban encender esa chispa que tenían los primeros años de su noviazgo y para eso estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Mañana…

/En casa de Rin/

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! No me malentiendas Rei, pero ¿estás seguro de que Nagisa está listo para algo así?, claro, de acuerdo, supongo que es cierto… bien, adiós.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntaba Sosuke mientras bebía un vaso de limonada.

-Se casaran el próximo mes.

-¿Quiénes?

-Rei y Nagisa.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Eso le dije, pero parece que esta tan enamorado que ya no piensa en nada más que Nagisa, creo que se le ha quitado lo calculador.

-Podría ser, o es una estrategia de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los padres de Nagisa han intentado separarlos desde se enteraron de su relación, si se casan ya no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Ah ya veo, tiene sentido, bien me voy a dormir- Sosuke lo toma por detrás repentinamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Teníamos un "asunto" pendiente esta noche.

-Tch… hazlo rápido, tengo sueño- Gruñía Rin, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Pero así no es divertido… ¿o sí?...- Dijo Sosuke metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa de Rin.

-Nn… D-detente!

Sosuke rio un poco ignorando la orden de Rin.

-Si no te gustara ya me habrías golpeado, ¿no es así?

Rin gruño de nuevo y se sonrojo aún más, sabía que era cierto, sabía que le encantaba que Sosuke lo tocara de esa manera, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Haz lo que quieras… pero mañana quiero que me dejes en paz, no puedo entrenar bien si me mantienes toda la noche despierto.

-Bien

Rin saco una botella de lubricante de su chaqueta, se la lanzo a Sosuke y le dijo:

-¡Y usa eso por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Sabes lo que duele sin lubricante?!

Sosuke sonrió y acompaño a Rin hasta su habitación, en el medio del coito Sosuke se detuvo por un momento.

-Rin

-¿Que quieres? ¿Y por qué te detienes?- Dijo algo frustrado Rin, estaba a punto de venirse cuando Sosuke se detuvo tan repentinamente.

-¿Se siente bien?- dijo volviendo a penetrar a Rin lentamente haciendo que se desesperara, estaba por venirse y lo menos que quería era ir lento.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo tumbado a Sosuke de espaldas en la cama y comenzando a auto-penetrarse con el miembro de este, se vino en poco tiempo y callo exhausto sobre él.

-Jajaja

-¡Cállate!

/En casa de Rei/

-Rei-chan… hey, Rei-chan…- Decía Nagisa acariciando la nariz de Rei con una pluma, se había quedado dormido mientras veía una película de terror con Nagisa, despertó perezosamente, se quitó sus lentes y se limpió los ojos.

-Nagisa-kun… ¿ya termino la película?- Dijo bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

-Aun no- Le dio un beso en la mejilla- Rei-chan, ¿crees que ese muñeco no tenga amigos? Si tiene que mantener cautiva a la gente para que jueguen con el… me da algo de pena- Decía Nagisa mientras masticaba sus palomitas.

-Quizás, ¿que haces?- Nagisa gateo hacia Rei y se puso entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su pecho como si fuera el soporte de una silla.

-Abrázame Rei-chan, tengo miedo.

-Mentiroso…- Rei obedeció a Nagisa envolviéndolo con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo ruborizo un poco.

-Mmm…

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Si…-Bostezó mientras se estiraba.

Rei apago el televisor y las luces de la habitación, beso la frente de su amado Nagisa y ambos durmieron tranquilamente esa noche, soñando con el futuro que les esperaba.


	3. Separacion

/A la mañana siguiente/

-Grr…

-Sempai, ¿que sucede? Ha estado muy irritable esta mañana.

-No es nada (maldito Sosuke…) continuemos con el entrenamiento.

-¡Sí!

-Onii-chaan! ¡Tengo noticias! ¡Grandes noticias!

- De que hablas, Gou?

-¡Rei y Nagisa se van a casar!

-Ya sabíamos eso

-Todos lo sabían

-¿De verdad?

Rin y Nitori asintieron, Gou continuo.

-¿Y quién se encargara de organizar la boda?

-Que tal Ama-sensei y Goro-san?

-Después de lo que paso con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei? ¿Estás loco?

-Cierto…

-No se preocupen, ya me encargue de todo- Dijo Rei que acababa de llegar- contrate a alguien y…

-Rei-chaaan! ¡Espérame!- Se escuchó la voz de Nagisa en el fondo del pasillo, corrió hacia Rei, lo abrazo y dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza en su espalda- Rei-chan, te dije que me esperaras, eres malo…

-Pero es que no querías levantarte esta mañana, te llame más de una vez y volvías a quedarte dormido.

-Mmm… *inflando sus mejillas y con el ceño fruncido*

-¿A quién contrataste?- Dijo Gou.

-A una agencia de bodas, se encargaran de todo, mientras tanto yo iré a conocer a los padres de Nagisa.

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero Rei-chan ellos-

-Descuida, no olvides con quien estás hablando *se acomodó los lentes* llámame, ¡Rei el negociador!

-Esto saldrá mal…- Dijo Rin

-Ya lo creo…- Añadió Nitori

-Pobre Nagisa…-Decía Gou

/En la playa/

Makoto esperaba impaciente a Haru, paso una hora y no habían señales de él, en eso su celular sonó, había un mensaje de Haru en su buzón.

"Voy a llegar tarde, hay mucho tráfico"

Era extraño, en ese momento las carreteras estaban vacías, apenas pasaban autos, estaba mintiendo.

Makoto tomo sus cosas y fue a casa de Haru, era evidente que algo pasaba, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, estaba abierto así que entro por su cuenta.

-Haru? Voy a pasar- se dirigió a la cocina y Haru no estaba ahí- En el baño…- Makoto deslizo y poco la puerta del baño,- Voy a pasar- Ahí estaba Haru, sumergido en la tina, parecía no importarle que Makoto estuviera ahí, pues ni siquiera lo miro- Haru?...

-…- Haru volteo a ver a Makoto.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Porque estas tan indiferente conmigo? ¿Eh hecho algo mal?... ¿Hay alguien más?...

-Tú dímelo

-Eh?

-Te vi con Kisumi hace 2 meses

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Haru?! ¡Yo jamás te traicionaría! ¡Y menos con Kisumi! Solo somos amigos y lo sabes bien

-Lo amigos no se besan, no se abrazan de la forma en que ustedes lo hacían y definitivamente ¡NO SE TOCAN!- Haru salió de la tina, cogió una toalla, se la puso alrededor de su cuello y salió del baño, estaba furioso, Makoto no entendía el por qué, hasta que recordó aquel día.

/Flashback/

"Tu… me gustas Makoto…"

/Fin del Flashback/

-Claro…- dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de Haru, este se encontraba acostado en la cama dándole la espalda a Makoto- Haru, yo-

-Si vas a mentirme entonces no digas nada, vete.

-¡Pero!-

-¡Vete!- se incorporó y se acercó a Makoto haciendo que este retrocediera- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Vete y nunca regreses!

Makoto quiso decir algo en su defensa pero sabía que Haru no iba a escucharlo, así que se fue de su casa, comenzó a llorar en la calle sin darse cuenta.

-Haru…

/En el zoológico/

-Mira Rei-chan! ¡Un pingüino de penacho amarillo! Es tan lindoo!~

-¿Sí que te gustan los pingüinos no?- Le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, Nagisa asintió, estaba muy feliz, era un día perfecto hasta que…

-¡Nagisa, aléjate de el!

-¡Mamá!

Rei intento intervenir tratando de presentarse amablemente.

-Mucho gusto, soy-

-Sí, se exactamente quién eres, ¡aléjate te mi hijo sucio pederasta!

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Rei quien trato de aclarar las cosas diciendo:

-Pero… tenemos la misma edad…

-¡No me importa! ¡No te quiero cerca del! He conseguido una orden de restricción, ya no podrás tener contacto alguno con mi hijo, si llego a verlos juntos de nuevo tú iras a la cárcel, ¿entendido?

Nagisa y Rei estaban en shock no podían creer lo que oían, Nagisa comenzó a sollozar y a suplicarle a su madre que anulara esa orden, pero se lo llevo a la fuerza y lo metió en su auto en contra de su voluntad, Nagisa grito desde la ventana.

-¡Rei-chaaaan!

Rei solo podía ver como el amor de su vida se alejaba cada vez más sin poder hacer nada, estaba realmente desolado, le habían quitado a la persona que amaba y eso realmente lo destrozo, respondió al grito de Nagisa lo más fuerte que pudo pues ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

-¡Nagisa-kuuuuuun!


	4. Reencuentro

Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

/En casa de Nagisa/

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Nagisa no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de sus padres, grito y grito golpeando la puerta hasta quedarse sin voz, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar- Rei-chan…

/En el club Iwatobi/

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si…

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡¿Qué clase de padres tiene Nagisa?!- Dijo Makoto indignado por la situación- Y… ¿que harás?

-No lo sé…

-¿No vas a calcular todo como siempre haces?

-Eh?... disculpa no estaba escuchando…

-Pobre Rei…- Dijo Ama

-¡No es justo! ¡Si dos personas se aman no deberían estar separadas! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Te lo agradezco Gou… a todos pero… No creo que haya nada por hacer… creo que quizás debería olvidarme de Nagisa…

-¡Rei!- Grito Makoto para sorpresa de todos- ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera! ¡Así no eres tú! ¡¿A caso no fue Nagisa quien te enseño a no renuncia jamás?! ¡¿O ya lo has olvidado?!

Makoto hiso entrar a Rei en razón, había vuelto su mirada de siempre, se acomodó los lentes y dijo con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro:

-¡Tienes razón, Makoto-sempai! ¡Peleare por el amor de Nagisa-kun! Y luego… -se sonrojo recordando-

/Flashback/

"¿quieres… casarte conmigo?..."

"¡Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!"

/Fin del Flashback/

-Eso está mejor- dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Por cierto, donde esta Haru? No lo he visto por aquí hoy- Dijo Gou

-Sí, es extraño…

-Sabes dónde puede estar, Makoto?

El semblante alegre de Makoto cambio repentinamente, se notaba que algo pasaba.

-¿Makoto?

-El… termino conmigo…

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!- Se sorprendieron todos.

-Cree que lo he estado engañando…

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Makoto-sempai jamás haría algo así!

-Haru no quiere creerme… ya no sé qué hacer…

-Quizá yo pueda ayudar, Mako-chan

-¡¿NAGISA?!- Se sorprendieron todos una vez más, sobre todo Rei.

-¡N-Nagisa-kun! ¡¿Cómo es que?!-

-Me salí por la ventana de mi habitación Jejeje- Dijo Nagisa guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

Rei corrió a abrazar a Nagisa lo más fuerte que pudo, este correspondió el abrazo y ambos comenzaron a llorar.

-Rei-chan…

-Nagisa…

-awww!- Decía Gou en la pose que siempre tenía cuando admiraba músculos.

-¿Esto no será un problema?

-¿A qué te refieres, Mako-chan?

-Si tus padres descubren que estas con Rei el ira a la cárcel

-¿Y quien dijo que nos van a descubrir?- Dijo Nagisa mirando a Rei provocativamente

-¡N-Nagisa!

-Jajaja, bien Mako-chan, exactamente que paso entre tú y Kisumi?

-¡Nada! Verán…

/Flashback/

/En la playa/

-Hey, Kisumi, ¡Mira esto!- Makoto le enseña su nuevo traje de baño a Kisumi- ¿Como me veo?

-Se ve muy bien en ti Makoto, pero…

-¿?

-Creo que esta algo suelto.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- Decía Makoto mientras miraba su traje por todos lados sin encontrar nada, Kisumi se acercó a él, se puso detrás y metió su mano debajo del traje de Makoto.

-Justo aquí- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras sonreía y lamia la oreja de Makoto.

-¡K-Kisumi!-Makoto estaba completamente ruborizado por el repentino acto de Misuki, intento separarse del pero lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Nn… K-Kisumi… ¡Basta!

-Mmm pero sí parece que lo estás disfrutando…-Sonrió Kisumi al ver la expresión en la cara de Makoto.

-¡N-No! D-Detente! Kisu- Kisumi puso un dedo en la boca de Makoto, sonrió de nuevo y le dijo:

-Me gustas Makoto… -Dijo antes de besar a Makoto, lo empujo en la arena quedando sobre él, Makoto lo tomo de los costados intentando quitárselo de encima, cuando al fin pudo liberarse del "abrazo" de Kisumi Makoto grito:

-¡Kisumi! ¡Esto no está bien!

-Aah? ¿Por qué no?- Le sonrió juguetonamente

-¡Porque yo… amo a Haru!

Al oír esto Kisumi se disculpó con Makoto, no sabía que su corazón de hecho ya le pertenecía a alguien, a Haru.

/Fin del Flashback/

-Y eso fue lo que paso… seguramente Haru nos vio, Kisumi y yo no hemos hablado más desde entonces.

-Vaya… bueno… Haru-chan quizás no te oiga a ti, ¡pero si a nosotros! Verdad, Rei-chan?

-Tienes razón, una explicación viniendo de nosotros tiene más probabilidades de ser escuchada por Haru que una de Makoto tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo, es una idea brillante sin duda.

-Tranquilo Mako-chan! ¡Rei-chan y yo nos encargaremos de esto!- dijo Nagisa guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de nuevo

/En casa de Nagisa/

-Nagisa?- Decía una de las hermanas de Nagisa golpeando a la puerta de su habitación- Te traje tu pastel favorito, es de fresas- Espero una respuesta que nunca llego- Nagisa?...-Abrió la puerta y vio que Nagisa no estaba en su habitación y que la ventana estaba abierta- ese pequeño sinvergüenza…

…..

Nota importante del siguiente capitulo: las parejas del fic cantaran canciones muy conocidas por much s aqui, pondre el nombre de cada una de las canciones justo antes de la letra de cada una, pueden ver el video y seguir la letra si quieren, en algunos videos aparecera la coreografia que se supone sigue el personaje del fic que esta cantando, espero haberme explicado bien xD, gracias por leer :3


	5. Splash Free!

/En un bar de karaoke/

-Vamos Haru-chan! Entra!

-Ya dije que no tengo ganas Nagisa- Decia Haru forcejeando con Nagisa quien lo arrastraba hacia el interior del edificio- S-Sueltame!

Finalmente Haru cede y se sienta en una mesa con Nagisa y Rei, cuando entraron en ese momento Rin y Sosuke estaban a punto de comenzar a cantar.

-Buenas noches, somos Rin Matsuoka y Sosuke Yamazaki y cantaremos "Secret Police", esperamos les guste.

La audiencia aplaudió y Rin puso en reproducción la pista 13.

Rin:GO!

Mudada zo!

OMAE wa miharare teru doko he nigeyou tomo  
Kokka no tenpuku takuramu tomogara wo kesshite warera wa nogashi wa shinai  
OMAE no subete no koudou PATAAN haaku shiteiru nani mo kamo wo na!

OMAE ga nounou to kurashiteru ma ni kyouryokusha wa fueteru  
OMAE no mawari no subete no monotachi tatoeba rinjin, douryou  
Sarani wa koibito, kazoku made mo ga OMAE wo kanshi shiteru

Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbun ano da!  
Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimari

Asa kara ban made OMAE wo miru (x4)

Souke: OMAE wo jihaku ni oikomu tame arayuru shudan tsukau  
Kurikaesa reru goumon aruiwa joumyaku chuusha no yakubutsu  
Aruiwa OMAE no daijina mono wo hitojichi yousha wa shinai!

Ambos: Dakara himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoan-bun ano da!  
Himitsu keisatsu shisou danatsu fuman bunshi wo torishirabe

Kuru hi mo kuru hi mo OMAE wo miru (x4)

Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoan-bun ano da!  
Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru SUPAI katsudou torishimari

Asa kara ban made OMAE wo miru (x8)

El público dio una ovación de pie a ambos, no era su primera vez en el karaoke.

-Muchas gracias – Ambos se inclinaron y volvieron a su mesa.

-Wow! Rin-chan y Sosuke son increíbles! Ahora yo!

-E-espera Nagisa!- Dijo Rei tratando de coger a Nagisa pero no lo alcanzo a tiempo.

Nagisa subió al escenario, eligió una de las canciones y se presentó ante el público.

-Hey, Sosuke, ese no es Nagisa?

-Si

-Buenas noches! Mi nombre es Nagisa Hazuki y cantare "Lovest", espero sea de su agrado! Esta va para ti, Rei-chan!

Rei estaba algo avergonzado, pero se olvidó de todo en cuanto escucho a Nagisa cantar.

Nagisa: Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono sakini  
Egakitai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!

Ippo tsuukou no boku kara no sign  
Kyou mo kippu kirarete jichou gimi sa  
Minogashi souna kimi kara no fragment  
Chanto uketomete miseru kara never stop

Ichizu sa mo tomadoi mo ai yue darou  
Soushisou ai muri nandai no no  
Nori koe rarete ikou ka

Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono saki ni  
Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo  
Harisake souna gurai koi shite nakya  
Egakenai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!

Chikadzuita bun mienai other side  
Koi wa mujun darake sa jimon no ru∞pu  
Ashinmetorii na futari no hou ga  
Jishaku mitai ni umaku ikanai mon ka naa?

Kanchigai mo shippai mo mirai e no hane  
Bukiyouni ami konde as one  
Toberu twenty four seven

Sekaijuu ni michiteru sen no kotoba yori  
Kimi e mukete hashiri dashita kanade todoketai  
Tsugi haki darake no riaru wo kasanete  
Niido to konai toki wo wakachi aitai  
LOVEST time!

Kizutsuki kizutsuke mislead  
Kizue to shimikomu missing you  
Nogareyou nai kurai, karada juu kimi de michiru

Hacha mecha na renai jijou no sono sakini  
Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo  
Boku to kimi to igai jama wa saseya shinai  
Kitto zutto bokura shika tsukurenai LOVEST stage!

Kimi igai ai senai you are the LOVE!

Nagisa Recibio un fuerte aplauso de parte del público que gritaba de emoción, volvió a la mesa con Rei rápidamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Te gusto, Rei-chan?- Dijo sonriéndole

-Fue hermoso Nagisa-kun…-Dijo sollozando

-Rei-chan-Dijo susurrando a espaldas de Haru- Recuerda el plan, sigues tú y luego Mako-chan saldrá de detrás del escenario, entiendes?

-Claro! Prepárate para deleitarte con el sonido de mi gloriosa voz!

-Jajaja

Rei se dirigió hacia el escenario, y también se presentó ante el público.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki y cantare "Spice!".

Rei reprodujo la pista 37 y miro a Nagisa seductoramente mientras cantaba moviéndose de la misma manera.

Rei:

gozen yoji no call de me o samasu  
"kinō dare to doko ni ita?" nate  
ī nogare to īwake o kōgo ni  
tsukai wakete tanoshinderu

"kimi dake dayo" nante ne  
beta sugi...waracchau  
dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?

nigakute hot na spice  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchū ni saseru boku no taste o  
karada jū de kanjite?

"chokusetsu atte hanashi tai nda"  
mochi kaketa boku no nerai atari  
aishi aeba dōdemo yoku naru yo?  
kagi o akete labyrinth e

"aishiteru" da nante ne  
kake hiki dayo koi no game wa  
ochita hō ga make desho?

nigakute amai syrup  
boku dake ni name sasete yo  
kasaneta hada to kimi no taste de  
boku no koto o mitashite!

aisuru koto o shira nai  
boku niwa kore de chōdo ī  
aijō nante hitsuyō to shinai  
koi no hō ga raku desho?

nē boku no spice  
kimi dake ni ima ageru yo  
muchū ni saseru boku no taste o  
karadajū de kanjite!

Todas las chicas presentes gritaron de emoción, le dieron a Rei un aplauso entusiasmado, se acomodó los lentes y volvió a la mesa con Nagisa.

-Nagisa-kun? Que sucede?- Nagisa estaba completamente ruborizado.

-N-No es nada Rei-chan- Decía ocultando su cara con sus manos

/Detrás del escenario/

-(Estoy tan nervioso… que tal si no funciona?...)

En eso el dueño del bar hiso un anuncio:

-Por favor demos una cálida bienvenida a Makoto Tachinaba que cantara "Dear You".

El público aplaudió y Makoto salió de detrás de las cortinas del escenario, miro a Haru, las luces del ambiente bajaron y un reflector con una luz suave se centró en Makoto y comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirar a Haru.

Makoto: Anata wa ima doko de nani moshite imasuka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?

Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono  
Ushinate hajimete kitsuita  
Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto  
Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto

Ushinate shima tada isshou wo  
Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo-  
nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai

Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune  
Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo  
Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru

Mo ishido ano koro ni modorou  
Kouno wa kito dai djoubu  
Itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo  
Anata ta mo suru sobade

Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?  
Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru

-Te amo Haru- Dijo Makoto mientras sonreía y miraba dulcemente a Haru.

El público lloro conmovido por la canción de Makoto y dio una gran ovación de pie.

En la mesa Rei y Nagisa le explicaron lo sucedido con Kisumi a Haru y dijeron al unísono:

-Debes creernos!

Haru los miro por unos instantes, luego miro a Makoto y dijo:

-Les creo

-De verdad?!

-Si

Makoto sonrió de oreja a oreja y bajo del escenario, se acercó a Haru y le dijo:

-Siento mucho que hayas visto esas cosas… pero en verdad yo n-!- Makoto no pudo terminar su frase, para su sorpresa Haru lo estaba besando de nuevo con la misma intensidad que cuando comenzaron a salir, hace mucho que no sentía eso, se dejó llevar y acaricio el rostro de Haru mientras este rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-No necesitas explicar nada más, te amo Makoto – Dijo mientras le sonreía y lo volvía a besar, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Lo hicimos Rei-chan!- Susurro Nagisa chocando su puño con el de Rei, de pronto comenzaron a escuchar del público:

"Canten! Canten! Canten! Canten!"

Los chicos cedieron ante las demandas del público, subieron al escenario y Nagisa dijo:

-Buenas nocheeeeeees! Somos el club Iwatobi y cantaremos para ustedes "Splash Free!"

-Hey! No pueden cantar eso sin mí!

-Sí, si pueden

-Cállate! – Decía Rin a Sosuke irritado.

Todos:

Make us free na splash! kasaneta hikari no contrast abi de  
Feel so free na kyou tobikomu oretachi no brand new blue, yeh  
Omou youni sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
Jibun rashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh  
Tsukamitainda pull! pull! pull! a-oh  
Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash Free

Burenai hi ga nai kurai (nai kurai) back & fill na butterfly  
Shikousakugo no shouritsu wa (in the future)  
Ato de ii darou (so, take it easy, ah)

Uruoshiete (mizu wo kaku yubi ni)  
Nagarekomu emotion (kawaki wo mitase)  
Nankai na relay ja mou (o-oh) atsukunarenai  
Kokoro wo hanate!

Make us free na splash! kasaneta hikari no contrast no naka  
Itsumademo owaranai natsu ni me wo korashite yeh  
Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh  
Mabushisa he to pull! pull! pull! a-oh  
Te wo nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free

Muki ni naru hi mo aru daro (aru daro) back & forth ni tadayotte  
Rakkanteki na uwabe to ka (I know, I know)  
Urayandarishite (but, never too late, ah)

Tsumasaki ni (kanjiru yori saki ni)  
Tsugi no vibration (kizuite shimau)  
Chuuchoshita (itsuka no jibun)  
Kage wo tobi koete yuke (imashikanai wave)  
Mamori kirenai (mizu wo keru youni)  
Genjitsumi no nai pride nanda (suberaka na sen de)  
Saizen no tsumorija (wo-o-oh) chiisaku naruze (saa)  
Image wo sutero!

Let us free na Style! Umidasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yorimo jiyuu na oretachi narunda yeh  
Omou youni sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh  
Tsukamitainda pull! pull! pull! a-oh  
Todoki souna deep! deep! deep! Splash Free

sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
kick! kick! kick! a-oh  
pull! pull! pull! a-oh  
deep! deep! deep! Splash Free

Make us free na splash! kasaneta hikari no contrast no naka  
Itsumademo owaranai natsu wo yakitsukete Dive in blue  
Let us free na Style! Umidasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yorimo jiyuu na oretachi narunda yeh  
Omoi omoi ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh  
Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh  
Mabushisa he to pull! pull! pull! a-oh  
Te wo nobashita deep! deep! deep! Splash Free!


	6. Una mala idea

Capitulo 6: Una mala idea.

/A la mañana siguiente en el salón de clases/

Rei y Nagisa habían quedado solos después de clases, era el único sitio donde podía verse pues en el salón no podía cumplirse la orden de restricción, era inútil.

-Ne… Rei-chan…-Dijo Nagisa abrazando a Rei por detrás- ¿quieres hacerlo?...

-¿A-Aquí?... pero…

Nagisa comenzó a besar su cuello y continuó:

-La orden no aplica aquí… podemos hacer lo que queramos…- Se puso frente a él y lo beso apasionadamente empujándolo hacia atrás sobre un escritorio.

-P-pero…-Dijo Rei rojo como un tomate, los sensuales y atrevidos besos de Nagisa le habían provocado una erección y el rubio estaba consciente de eso, soltó una pequeña risa divertido por la expresión en la cara de Rei.

-¿Rei-chan ya está duro tan pronto?...-Dijo jugando un poco con la erección de Rei por encima de su pantalón, rió de nuevo y siguió besándolo mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-N-Nagisa…-Dijo Rei preocupado de que alguien los descubriera- ¡Detente!

Nagisa se apartó de Rei inmediatamente, estaba hablando en serio y sus ojos lo demostraban.

-Rei-chan…

-Lo siento, ahora no.

Nagisa hiso pucheros y gruñó un poco, Rei tomó su mentón, lo besó y le dijo:

-Quizás más tarde… en un lugar más privado…-Sonrió y se dispuso a salir del salón cuando Nagisa lo detuvo.

-En mi casa, esta noche.

-Pero tus padres- Nagisa lo interrumpió.

-Seré silencioso- Sonrió-¿Ne?-Guiñó un ojo ruborizando a Rei al instante.

-B-Bien

/En el acuario/

-Haru! ¡Detente! ¡Aquí no!- Makoto luchaba por controlar a Haru, estaba por entrar a un tanque de tiburones, en verdad no le importaba en donde nadar siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo.

-Quiero nadar-Dijo Haru mientras Makoto le abotonaba la camisa.

-Aquí no, ¿que tal si vamos a la playa?-Dijo Makoto sonriendo como siempre.

Ambos escucharon a la madre y al padre de Nagisa gritando su nombre a lo lejos, lo estaban buscando pues ya hacía mucho que debía estar en casa.

Makoto y Haru se acercaron un poco para escuchar mejor.

-¡Seguro esta con ese bastardo!

-Tranquila si lo está Ryugazaki se pudrirá en la cárcel, jamás volverá a tocar a nuestro hijo con sus sucias manos.

Haru y Makoto se miraron el uno al otro, sacaron sus celulares e intentaron llamar a Rei y a Nagisa pero no contestaban.

/En casa de Nagisa/

-Nng… Rei… Rei-chan… Ah!- Rei calló a Nagisa con un beso, ya estaba en su límite.

-Solo un poco más… aguanta…Nn…

-Ahh!-Nagisa fue silenciado rápidamente por los labios de Rei una vez más, aceleró cada vez más sus embestidas hasta que se corrieron juntos, Rei se recostó al lado de Nagisa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello mientras besaba su frente.

-Te quiero… Rei-chan…-Dijo Nagisa aun tratando de normalizar su respiración, Rei había sido muy intenso esta vez, lo cual le encantó y se lo

hacía saber dando pequeños besos en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído un "Te amo".

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Nagisa, estas ahí?.

...

Nota a parte: se que esta muy corto comparado con los demas capitulos pero lo cierto es que ya no le estoy prestando mucha atencion a este fic (estoy mas concentrada con uno de vocaloid llamado "Kitsune no Jokubo" donde mi forma de escribir es digamos mas madura que aqui, mejor) no lo dejare sin terminar por ser un ReixNagisa principalmente, disfruten los ultimos capitulos, hasta el sabado!


End file.
